Broken Angel
by WateryFire
Summary: Something terrible happens to Jazmine, something so horrible her outlook on life has changed. When Butch returns, he swears he will get to the bottom of it. WARNING: CONTAINSI RAPE, DRUGS and ALCOHOL.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The sound of Jazmine's annoying alarm clock cut through the silent air. For the remainder of the weekend, Jazmine had done nothing but sit in her room. She ignored the sound of her phone ringing, even though Lamilton Taeshawn would be pissed off, but she didn't care. Jazmine only rose to go to the bathroom, but other than that, she ignored everything. She even ignored the sound of her stomach growling.

Monotonously, Jazmine shut the alarm off, debating whether she should go to school or not. If she didn't go to school, she wouldn't have to face him. Jazmine felt her stomach clench at the thought of having to deal with him. But, if Jazmine didn't go to school, and just wasted away at home, she could kiss those college scholarships goodbye, not even mentioning what Lamilton would do to her.

Jazmine sighed, her mood hadn't changed one bit. She still felt dirty, used, and violated, but a new emotion came to play; horror. Jazmine gulped, terrified that she would have to face HIM everyday. Jazmine shuddered, calming herself before another breakdown overcame her. She was still shaking and exhausted. The little mullato girl was afraid to go asleep, being awake was the only option from being away from he nightmare. But her nightmare was really reality.

Today was going to be a long day.

The horn of Lamilton's car honked impatiently. Jazmine gulped, knowing she would have to face Lamilton's wrath. She nervously locked up her door, walking to Lamilton's car. She peeped in through the window, and saw a very pissed off Lamilton.

Lamiltion and Jazmine's friendship was a one-sided one. Lamiliton was the leader, and Jazmine was his follower. Lamiltion kept Jazmine safe from Ming and her wrath, and Ming's friends, in return that Jazmine does all of Lamilton's homework, and does whatever Lamiltion tells her to. The friendship was a very sad one, considering that Lamiltion was still a pcycho who hurts people because he thinks its 'fun' and never cared about Jazmine that much, but Jazmine was grateful for the company, and how Lamilton put an end to the bullying.

"Where the fuck were you?" Lamilton snarled. The moment Jazmine sat down, he let the female teen have it.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I had to go home." Jazmine whispered meekly. She bowed his head, submissive. Lamiltion snorted, and Jazmine felt another insult coming her way.

"Why? It's not like you have anyone waiting for you!" Lamiltion snapped. Jazmine's gripped at her pants. She bit her lip, shoulders slightly shaking.

"You don't understand. You don't know what happened that night." She felt the tears cascading down her cheeks. "You don't understand why I had to leave."

Lamilton sighed. He knew he hurt Jazmine's feelings, and it took a lot for her to get upset like that.

"Sorry. Just, whatever." Lamilton rolled his eyes, driving to school.

Jazmine was hesitant to get out of the car. She knew the moment she got out, she was unprotected, exposed, vulnerable. Her hand gripped the door, and was shaking violently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lamilton raised an eyebrow. This was a strange behavior for the strawberry blond.

"Nothing! I'm quite alright!" Jazmine lied, flashing a phony smile. Lamilton couldn't know, not yet anyway.

"You're going to rip the door handle off." Lamilton noted, skeptically. He noticed Jazmine had such a grip on the handles, her knuckles turned white. Jazmine quickly released it, and smiled again unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Just great! We can't be late for our lessons!" Jazmine opened the door, jumping out the car. The faster Jazmine got through her classes, the faster she was home safe. She kept her eyes on the ground, not wanting for HIM to see her.

"Oh! I'm so so sorry!" Jazmine slammed into someone. She adjusted her puffy hair back right, looking up at who she had clumsily bumped into. Jazmine's heart jumped in her throat at who it was, her eyes widening, jaw going slack.

"You!"

**Who does Jazmine meet? Read to find out out ;} I'm kinda new to fanfiction so pleaseeeeeeeeeee leave good reviews. See ya next chappy:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You!" Jazmine shouted again. Her finger pointed accusingly at the person she had bumped into. He was big, tall, almost six feet, red hair that was sexily shaggy, and emotionless light green eyes. The stranger was also very handsome with fair skin, and slight muscles. He had changed drastically from the last time Jazmine saw him. He had blossomed into a very handsome late teen. A very handsome teen that happened to be a real badass.

This red-haired devil was none other than Butch Magnus. Jazmine's first best friend.

"Me." Butch raised his brow at Jazmine. He studied Jazmine's face, taking in that peach skin tone and wide green eyes that shown happiness that was hiding, whats this, fear? He could honestly care less about how the mullatto was feeling. "Do I know you?" Butch scrunched up his face.

Jazmine looked up at him, shocked. You would think Butch would remember the kid he used to bully that he turned into a best friend.

"It's me, Jazmine!" Jazmine waved her arms. Jazmine was pushing any previous fear out of her mind. She needed to try to get her life back to as normal as she could.

"Oh, you're that girl from the fifth grade. I know you. What is it?" Butch asked coldly. He didn't mean to sound like an asshole, he actually did, but this was expected from someone like him.

"J-Just wanted to know if you remembered." Jazmine felt her face flush at Butch's somewhat hostile approach.

"Whatever." Butch scoffed. He turned on heel, walking away. Jazmine didn't know why, but she felt a little upset. Then gain, she shouldn't have been surprised. No one really liked Jazmine, so why did Butch matter?

She sighed, walking inside the school, dreading everything.

Jazmine breathed a sigh of relief. Her first two classes had been a breeze. No sign of HIM yet. Maybe HE wouldn't bother coming to school. Maybe HE was dead, or moved away. Jazmine could feel herself relaxing a bit. With HIM out of the way, maybe she wouldn't be so scared.

That is, until she walked into third period.

It was halfway through Jazmine's math lesson. She was busy scribbling down notes, and didn't notice the classroom door opening.

"You're late. Again." The teacher snarled. The teacher was short and squat, and had a face like a bulldog, but a temper like an elephant. Jazmine glanced up, slightly interested into who was getting told off. She felt his heart stop when she saw who it was.

It was HIM. HE was standing ever so casually, a glazed look in his eyes, and that sleazy grin plastered on his face. HE shrugged, looking innocently at the teacher.

"Sorry teach." His voice held a slight slur. "I had some..things to take care of." He giggled like a hyena.

"Sit your ass down." The teacher growled. HE shrugged again, walking to his usual seat in the back of the classroom.

"No way." The teacher smirked. "Right here, next to Jazmine." The teacher smacked a meaty hand on Jazmine's table.

"No. No. No no no NO!" Jazmine's brain was screaming. Her heart was filling up her throat, and she was struggling to breathe. "No!" Jazmine wanted to cry.

"Gladly." HE smiled. He plopped next to Jazmine, moving his chair considerably closer. Jazmine almost screamed, and moved her chair away as far as it would go.

"Jazzy." HE whined, making a face. "Don't be like that!" Jazmine cringed at the sound of her name rolling out of his filthy mouth.

"BOYS!" The teacher bellowed. "Shut up!" The classroom was silent as a tomb, no one dared to cough. Even Billy Mathews was having silent autistic spazzes.

For the rest of the period, Jazmine's emotions refused to cooperate. Her jaw was tightly closed shut, and she was trembling. Jamine jumped every time HE touched him, or even said her name. She felt like she was finally going to breakdown into tears, it was too much.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIING

The bell couldn't ring fast enough. Jazmine packed up her backpack, and moved swiftly to the door. She couldn't get out fast enough, she realized this when she felt a tug at her collar.

"Jaz.." That voice rasped in her ear. HE blew on the shell of Jazmine's ear, giving her unpleasant shivers. HE groped the mullato's ass, making her squirm. "I want you.."

Jazmine yelped, bolting down the nearest hallway. HE simply watched Jazmine run for her life, his body shaking with laughter, a lusty look in his eyes.

"This will be fun." HE licked his lips, heading the opposite way.

Jazmine was leaning over the sink in the girl's restroom. Her stomach was doing horrible twists and turns. Her lips were shaking, hands gripping the white marble of the sink, breathing shallow and rapid, and the horrible taste of bile in her throat.

"I'll be okay." Jazmine whispered to herself. "I'll be alright." Her head bowed down, eyes shut tight. Jazmine was fighting the tears and screams that were begging to come out.

"It's not fair." Jazmine whispered, tears falling in the sink. "It's not fair he carries on like this." She paused to sniff loudly, then felt disgusted as it was such a un-ladylike like thing to do. "I-It's not fair he's ruining my life." Jazmine was full on crying now.

"Jazmine?" A a confused sounding voice asked behind her. Jazmine whirled around, face to face with Butch.

**Hmm...what the hells Butch doing in a girls bathroom?...LOL Well I'll try my best to update soon^^ Peace^^ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha-uh?" Jazmine spluttered. She knew her face was a mess, and was slightly embarrassed that Butch had to see her this way.

"Dude, what the hell?" Butch looked at Jazmine's face. The red-head was surprised at Jazmine's current state. Her strawberry blonde puffy hair was tangled, eyes were red and puffy, and snot was coming from her nostrils. Butch could feel the fear radiating off of Jazmine, the pain coming from the mullato's pores. If this was any ordinary, sinful human, Butch would have laughed, he would have been drunk at the miserable emotions. But for some reason, he couldn't laugh at something so pure, so fragile, but so..tainted. How? Butch wasn't so sure.

"I-I'm alright." Jazmine gave one last sob, flashing Butch a toothy grin.

Butch did not believe it.

"You call crying your eyes out and saying, 'He's ruining my life' okay?" Butch gave Jazmine a look. The mullato's smiled faltered, her eyes looking away. She nervously twiddled her thumbs, cheeks going pink.

"I-I, uhm, I meant um.." Jazmine fumbled for words. She felt uncomfortable under Butch's piercing stare.

_"Think! Think!"_ Jazmine looked at her hands, wondering what to say.

_"I got it!"_

"I like cookies, don't you?" Jazmine smiled. She her back to Butch, splashing her face with cold water, and drying with scratchy paper towels.

"What?" Butch sounded genuinely confused. Jazmine had successfully caught the boy off guard with her unrelated statement.

"That mixed bitch changed the subject on me!" Butch's eye twitched in annoyance. It was very rare for Butch Magnus to even concern himself with the business of losers.

"So why do I even care?" The boy was surprised at himself.

"They're delicious! My favorite are peanut butter and chocolate chip." Jazmine continued. She was fixing her hair, and readjusting her hairbow. "Although I can never turn down a snickerdoodle. Ta-ta!" Jazmine walked to the door, giving Butch a small wave. Butch snapped out his confused state, his light eyes narrowing at Jazmine's retreating form.

"Hey wait a minute!" Butch growled. In a fluid motion, he grabbed Jazmine's shoulder, roughly turning the delicate mullato around. The little patience that Butch had was running thin. How dare Jazmine deny Butch knowledge? When the Butch Magnus wanted something, he gets it, and if he didn't..there would be hell to pay.

Jazmine gave a small yelp, looking at Butch with fear in her eyes. Butch looked down at her in confusion, and slight concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" Butch released the Jazmine's shoulders. Jazmine said nothing, but she was slightly shaking, and looking as if she was going to burst into tears.

"No..." Jazmine whispered. The mullato stepped away from Butch, until her back collided with the door. Jazmine's hands wormed their way into her hair, tugging at the golden locks. "No, no, not again..Please, no more." She sank to floor, shaking violently.

"What the fuck? Are you alright?" Butch was frozen in his spot. Jazmine was seriously starting to scare him. Should he try to touch her? Should he leave and get help? Should the mullato even be left alone? Butch cautiously walked to Jazmine, his hand ever so gently touching her shoulder. Jazmine slapped the offending hang away with a resounding SMACK.

"Don't touch me!" Jazmine screamed. "Don't you come near me!" She brought her knees to her chest, curling into a little ball.

"The fuck! I'm trying to be nice, asshole!" Butch yelled at Jazmine, rubbing his hand. The strawberry blonde buried her head in her knees, wails of pure sadness could be heard, along with mixtures of, "I'm sorry", "Please don't hurt me" and "No more".

"What the hell is going on?" Butch's thoughts were whirling around in his mind. He knew he was intimidating, but he never made a kid go into a breakdown because of a simple touch!

"No more!" Jazmine was screaming. "Make it stop!" The mullato's voice was pain filled. Butch could only stare in shock at the sobbing girl, wondering what the hell went wrong.

**At the nurse's office**

"And she just sat there screaming?" The school nurse asked. Butch nodded, annoyed that the nosy nurse kept questioning his story. After almost an hour in the bathroom, Jazmine had hyperventilated, then passed out. Butch hadn't wasted a second, and carried the girl out of the bathroom to the nurses office. He got many stares and whispers, but he could deal with everyone else later. His number one concern was to get Jazmine to the nurses.

"What happened? What did you do to him?" The nurse asked for about the hundredth time. Butch inwardly sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I told you, I touched her shoulder, she freaked out, started screaming and crying, and then she passed out." He repeated. Butch glanced at Jazmine's sleeping form on the plastic, lice-proof bed. Her hairbow had been removed, revealing that puffy strawberry blonde hair that framed her peach colored face, and her pink blotchy cheeks and nose, from all the crying. Every so often she would give a little hiccup, or give a little whine of unhappiness.

The nurse sighed, shaking her head. "I've seen Jazmine in my office many times for bruises, scars, or even as a get away, but never have I had a report of Jazmine being like this. She was always so happy, cheerful, and such a sweet girl. This isn't like her to scream, and cry like you've told me. Something had to happen to her, something terrible.." The nurse held a hand to her mouth. She casted a suspicious glance at Butch, who returned it with a glare.

"Mr. Milosevic?" The nurse asked in a begging tone.

"What?" Butch sounded irritated. He just wanted to leave the nurses office, the tension in the air was too much. He just wanted to go outside, and have a smoke, forgetting about the bathroom ordeal.

"Please, I'm begging you." Butch broke in to snort. The nurse shot him a glare, then continued. "I need to find out what happened to Jazmine, will you help me? She has no one else except for that Lamilton kid, and everyone knows he could care less about Jazmine!"

"No." Butch said simply. He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking to the door.

"And why not?" The nurse moved quickly, blocking the doorway. Butch snarled, showing his sharp canine like teeth.

"Because I said so. And, if you don't get the fuck out of my way, I will have no choice but to kill you." Butch hissed. He looked menacing, but the nurse held her ground.

"What if I gave you anything?" She bargained. Butch calmed down, just a little.

"Now you're speaking my language." The red-head crossed his arms, giving the nurse his full attention.

"What is it?" The nurse asked, obviously glad to have made a break through.

"I want three hundred dollars, booze, cigarettes, and passes, written by you, to allow me to come here anytime I want." Butch smirked, raising his eyebrow. He expected her to say the deal was off.

The nurse sighed. "You already smoke, drink, and cut classes on your own!" she pointed out.

"I know." Butch gave her a devilish grin. "But it's much better when an adult is condoning it." He chuckled. The nurse narrowed her eyes, Butch loved putting people in tight positions. For one thing, she could lose her job providing cigarettes and alcohol to a minor, even though Butch was 17, but on the other hand, she would know what was up with Jazmine and how she could help her.

"Do it, it's for Jazmine's sake." The nurse came to her conclusion.

"Deal." The nurse stuck out her hand. Butch grinned, shaking her hand.

"I'll have the answer out of her in no time." Butch crossed his arms behind his head, and stole one last glance at Jazmine's resting body before leaving. The nurse smiled, pleased that she had Butch as an ally, but at the same time guilty. Guilty that she had bribed Butch to be Jazmine's false friend.

"Don't worry Jazmine, I promise I will help you." The nurse whispered. She gasped when she heard the door slam. She peeked out the window, her eyes widening as she saw the figure waddling down the hallway.

"Oh no!" The nurse covered her mouth with her hand.

Ming heard the entire conversation.

**A/N Oh no! Ming heard the entire coversation! What will Ming do with the information! Oh yeah if your wondering where Huey**, **Riley and Cindy are its kinda of a really sad story...some of those characters will make an appearance. The reason Ming hates Jazmine is tied to Huey**, **Riley and Cindy. It'll be explained in later chapters. Review^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh!" The nurse was shocked. She watched in horror as Ming turned a corner, a greedy look on her face. How could she not have heard her? How could she have been so careless? She looked at Jazmine fearfully, but relaxed a little to see that she was resting peacefully, the previous traces of discomfort were gone. The nurse sighed again, shaking her head. Jazmine was a sweet kid, she never hurt anyone, not counting dodgeball, she was optimistic, kind, and warm hearted, and no matter how hard she was beaten, she always had a smile on her face.

Jazmine was like an angel, she saw the good in everybody, but she had a fragile side. A fragile side that was now broken. Possibly broken beyond repair.

The nurse collapsed in her desk chair, her forehead in the palm of her hand. Ming knew their plan, it was over before it even began.

"What am I going to do?"**  
**

"Jazmine! Wait up!" Butch's voice echoed down the hallway. Jazmine flinched, slamming her locker shut. The nurse had woken he up an hour ago, providing her with food, and letting her sit there until the final bell. She was extremely grateful she was allowed to stay, she couldn't face anyone since the bathroom ordeal, but she wasn't in any mood for talking, or for people.

"Hm?" Jazmine grunted. She shoved her books into her messenger bag, and snapped it shut. She didn't look him in the eyes, she was far too ashamed of her episode.

"I'm taking you home. Let's go." Butch tugged on Jazmine's bag. The strawberry blonde squeaked recoiling in fear, taking giant steps away from Butch.

_"Maybe I should have been a bit more subtle."_ Butch was inwardly slapping himself.

"What I meant was, I would like to walk you home, you know, make sure you get home safely, and for us to reconnect." Butch quickly recovered. He tried his best to make himself seem more friendly, which was a challenge on it's own.

Jazmine thought for a second. She was scared that Butch would pull a trick on her, and try to get in her pants. Then again, Butch could protect her from HIM. No one dared to mess with the red-haired demon, and Butch could easily fight off anybody.

"Ah, o-okay." Jazmine whispered, shuffling to Butch. Butch smiled, mentally making a checklist in his brain.

_"All I have to do is befriend him, get what I need to know, and free alcohol, cigs, and passes are MINE."_ Butch grinned.

"S-Should we go?" Jazmine looked into Butch's face, giving him the smallest of smiles, her green eyes twinkling. Butch felt a lump in his throat at that smile, and dismissed it as a sign of disgust.

"Whatever." The pair walked out of the school, leaving a small group of very confused people behind them.

"When were they friends?" Phil asked pointing to Jazmine and Butch.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is, Jazmine better keep up her end of the deal." Lamilton shrugged. He looked at the third person next to him. What Lamilton didn't know was that HE was looking at Jazmine's rapist, the cause of the Jazmine's distress.

_"You think you can get away with this? Ming told me all about your little plan, Butch. I marked her, that mullato beauty is MINE." _HE thought angrily.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You guys! You guys! You will never believe what I just heard!" Ming came waddling up to the trio._

_"What is it now chink?" Cairo asked warily. "Finally have chinese aids?" this question made the two people by him laugh._

_"Shut up you fuckin virgin!" Ming shot back. Her meaty face was turning red, fists clenching. Cairo opened his mouth to yell something back, but silenced himself when Dewey placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"What is it Ming?" Dewey sighed. Huey was leaning nonchalantly against a locker, slightly interested in what juicy gossip Ming had to say._

_"I just heard the school nurse bribing Butch to be Jazmine's friend!" Ming yelled with laughter. She slapped her knee, overcame by giggles._

_"No way! I'm calling bullshit." Cairo gave her a skeptical look._

_"Yeah, that's pretty weak dude." Dewey cut in, shaking his head. The sour face Huey was making went by unnoticed._

_"Dude! I'm telling the truth!" Ming was yelling as Cairo and Dewey walked away. "Fucking idiots.." she muttered harshly at their backs. Huey was silently seething in anger, his face turning red. This story couldn't be true, could it?_

_"You believe me, right Huey?" Ming whined in a pathetic voice. Huey's sharp brown eyes narrowed at the sight of Butch walking up to Jazmine's locker, casually chatting up the mullato angel._

_"Mmhmm." Huey grunted. His right eye began twitching violently._

_"See! I knew this was true! I'm getting Cairo and Dewey! Hey Cairo! Get back here you virgin!" Ming stumbled after Cairo and Dewey. Huey watched in anger as he saw Jazmine shrink away from Butch, then began talking again._

_"You bastard.." Huey whispered._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Yo, are you okay?" Phil smacked Huey on the arm. The afro-haired boy rubbed it, eyes narrowing.

"I'm fine." Huey pulled up his hoodie, pulling the strings tightly.

"Just fine."

The walk to Jazmine's house was a very silent one, much to Butch's horror. Every time he asked Jazmine a question, the most he got out of her were little grunts.

"We should hang out sometime." Butch said looking at the mullato.

"Hm." Jazmine grunted thoughtfully. She kept her head down, steps slow and even. Butch sighed through his nostrils and the urge to strangle Jazmine was almost uncontrollable.

"Or I can just push him in front of a car and say it was an accident." Butch barely hid a giggle.

"Oh!" Jazmine pointed to her house. "Thank you so much Butch! I gotta go, bye bye!" Before Butch could protest, Jazmine was already at the door step unlocking the door. She threw the door open, and disappeared inside.

"Damn it all to hell!" Butch tore at his hair. He accomplished nothing, only Jazmine letting him walk her home.

"That damned nurse better make this worth my while." The red-head grumbled, walking in the direction of his home.

Butch was still in a sour mood by the time he made it to his neighborhood. To ease his anger, he set a few squirrels on fire, enjoying the way they hopped around before they finally died. Butch was so preoccupied with torturing the squirrels, he didn't notice a certain afro waiting for him at the corner.

"Hello, Butch." Huey's voice came out in a snarl. His hood had been pulled down, giving the world full view of his handsome features.

"Huey." Butch's voice was just as nasty. "What the hell do you want? I'm not in the best of moods, so get the fuck out of my way before you end up like one of those squirrels."

Huey sneered. "I'm not afraid of death."

Butch crossed his arms, feeling anger run through his veins. "I can make your life here a living hell. Now move." Butch tried pushing past him. Huey roughly grabbed Butch by the shoulders, shoving him back. Butch gave the afro-haired boy a long stare.

_"What the fuck is this fag doing?"_ Butch thought in a fury. Butch grabbed Huey, slamming his back against a tree.

"What the fuck?" Butch snarled. His eyes flashed nothing but anger, and his canine like teeth sharpened. The red-head looked truly menacing, but Huey's glare didn't let up.

"Stay away from Jazmine." Huey growled.

"Why?" Butch lashed back.

"Because I said so. It would be wise if you did." Huey didn't even flinch at the growl Butch was giving him. Butch had to give Huey some credit for not showing any fear.

"Are you threatening me? You do realize who you're dealing with right?" Butch laughed. Someone threatening the Bush Magnus? The Butch Magnus? What a laugh!

Huey wriggled out of Butch's grasp, and began walking down the street. "Like I said, stay away from Jazmine, or you'll be sorry." With that, Huey pulled up his hood, and left.

"Whatever." Butch scoffed. He was still a bit pissed off, but amused at the same time. He shook his head, and walked home.

**WoooW Huey's a dick...looooool^^I'm sorry I had to make Huey soooo OOC. Its just how the story goes. The reason Huey's so OOC is again tied to the reason the same reason Ming hates Jazmine. When I get to the reason you'll probally cry. See you later^^**


End file.
